


See You Again

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: You looked up from where you were wiping down the bar as the door opened, expecting it to be one of the older gentlemen who liked to stop in before going home for the night.“Brayden,” you breathed out in surprise.“Hey,” Brayden smiled.
Relationships: Brayden Schenn/Reader
Kudos: 1





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Why You Wanna" by Jana Kramer
> 
> Transferring from my Tumblr.

You looked up from where you were wiping down the bar as the door opened, expecting it to be one of the older gentlemen who liked to stop in before going home for the night.

“Brayden,” you breathed out in surprise.

“Hey,” Brayden smiled widely, “I ran into your mom earlier today, she told me I should stop in, say hi.”

“Hi,” you set the rag down and moved closer to him, “Can I get you anything?”

“Just a Coke,” he responded, “I’m supposed to be at my parents’ for dinner in an hour, so I can’t stay long.”

You take a minute to look at him, still so much like that boy you knew growing up. The boy who had been your first love. And he was still so….Brayden. Still walking around town when he was home in ratty t-shirts that you knew his mother always made a face at when she saw them.

But then you saw what t-shirt he was wearing and you froze for a minute. It was a simple design, but a design you would recognize anywhere. It was a design you had created when the bar was in danger of closing when your father - 

Well, that was years ago.

“You look good,” Brayden grinned, “My mom said you’re running the place now.”

“Daddy had to hand over the reins at some point,” you responded.

“I meant to call -”

“It’s not your fault. You’re busy.”

“Still -”

“Brayden, you called my mother. That was enough,” you told him earnestly, “When it happened… I wouldn’t have answered your phone call. I was busy pretending everything was fine.”

“I should have found time. It’s been a couple years.”

“Brayden, when you left for the League… I never expected to hear from you again.”

“Why?” he asked, and you could tell that he was hurt by that.

“Because when we ended things, my heart was broken.”

“You’re the one -”

“I know,” you held up a hand and made a point not to look him in the eye - you had been weak for his eyes your whole life, “Brayden, you were my best friend, then you were my boyfriend. And I didn’t want to hold you back. We’ve both always known that you were the one who was gonna get out of here.”

“I would have taken you with me. All you had to do was ask.”

“I know,” you looked down at the bartop, “but… I was scared. We were so young.”

“We were,” Brayden replied with a huff of laughter.

“I wanted to hate you for leaving,” you admit after a minute, “Even though I was the one who pushed you to leave, the selfish part of me wanted you to stay. Or at least ask me to come with you, when you went to Philly.”

“If I thought there was a chance that you would have come with me, I would have,” Brayden admitted.

And you knew he was telling the truth.

“How’s your girlfriend?” you asked after another couple moments of silence.

“Fiancee,” he corrected gently, “Kelsey. She’s good. She’s determined to get Schwartzy someone so he doesn’t always have to feel like a third wheel.”

“When’s the wedding?” 

“Next summer,” Brayden responded, “I didn’t have your address, so I sent your invite to your parents’ place.”

“I will try to make it.”

“What about you?” Brayden leaned forward, “My mom mentioned you were seeing someone.”

“Jonathan,” you replied, fidgeting with the rag, “his family owns a garage in town.”

“Wait… Clark?” Brayden’s eyes shone with amusement as he laughed, “Jonathan Clark? The guy who spent all of high school showing off to you? Who you hated?”

“I didn’t hate him,” you defended yourself.

“Sure….” he laughed and you rolled your eyes.

And it was your turn to laugh.

“I should head out,” Brayden stood up, “but… we should get dinner before I leave town. You and Jonathan, me and Kelsey. I would love to meet him, make sure he knows how lucky he is.”

“Yeah,” you nodded.

And then Brayden leaned over the bar to hug you and you clung to him tightly, taking a moment to breath him in before letting him go and stepping back.

“I’ll text you later about that dinner,” Brayden grinned before leaving.

And you watched him go, not surprised at the pang of hurt. Not as strong as it was the first time you watched him walk away all those years ago, but still noticeable.

Because Brayden…. Brayden would always hold a piece of your heart. No matter how long it had been.


End file.
